placeofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Auto Theft Agency Wars
Auto Theft Agency Wars is a game released on April 29th 2016 by BCGGames. The game is a spin-off of the original Auto theft game, but the difference being is that the story is released in an episodic format over time. The game is made by a Jacob's team in BCGGames, rather than Jimmy's team who made all previous Auto Theft Content. Jimmy's team returned to make Auto Theft First Response. Agency Wars was positively recieved, and new episodes were highely anticipated and are speculated. With the release of the game, the first two episodes were included and episodes released afterwards will have to be manually downloaded. BCGGames confirmed two seasons. Season 1 Season 1 began April 29th 2016 and lasted through to June 3rd 2016. Season 1 is £10.99 and contains 26 episodes. Franklin is the main playable protagonist up until Episode 15, where he is captured and replaced with Trevor. When he is rescued, the player can switch freely between the two protagonists. When Season 1 finale is completed, Franklin is captured again leaving Trevor as the only playable protagonist. Season 1's gameplay is normal, time advances normally and the map is the same. From Episode 20, all civilians present riot with guns and melee weapons. When Season 1 is completed, the riots stop and a tsunami engulfes parts of the map. Season 2 Season 2 began July 1st 2016 and lasted through to July 22nd 2016. Season 2 is £5.99 and contains 12 episodes. In Season 2, a new protagonist called Chop, a rottwiller, is introduced, but is only playable in two missions and not in free roam. In the penultimate episode, Franklin and Trevor plan to take down their last two enemies. The choice of who to kill first ultimately determines which protagonists the player keeps. Season 2's gameplay is normal, but time doesn't advance normally as the whole Season is supposed to take place over 12 hours. During freeroam, time is frozen at specific times which change after each episode, and won't advance no matter what the player does. The Struggle Continues This is the freeroam the player has after completing Season 2. The tsunami is over, certain areas of the map are destroyed and deserted, cars and pedestrians are rare and a wanted level cannot be obtained. The player can only play as one protagonist. Information Agency Wars introduces new world aspects, riots are active throughout the map from Episode 20, where civilians are actively killing each other with various weapons, but riots are stopped when Season 1 is completed, and are replaced with a tsunami that engulfes most of Los Santos and Paleto Bay. When season 2 is completed, the tsunami ends. The final two episodes of Agency Wars were released July 22nd 2016, with three hours between them. After the completion of Season 2, the player can find a destroyed part of the map near the police station impound. There are no predestrians, except from emergency services and rare cars often found driving around. Despite the plot now having reached its climax, BCGGames have stated they will still add new features and secrets into the game, as well as a multiplayer later in the year where player can go through episodes in both seasons together. Season 1 happens over the course of a few weeks, but Season 2 occurs over a 12 hour period. A prequel, Auto Theft City Control, was released July 1st 2017, a year after Season 2 began. Franklin and Trevor make appearances as minor antagonists in the game. City Control's DLC, known as Final Round, is a sequel to Agency Wars and takes place 2 months after it. Missions (episodes) and release (DD/MM/YY) Season 1 #Breakout - 29/4/16 #Morgue - 29/04/16 #Meeting Michael - 30/4/16 #Luke Jones - 30/4/16 #FIB vs IAA - 1/5/16 #Lost n Terry - 2/5/16 #Terry vs Clay - 2/5/16 #Train Assassination - 4/5/16 #Adder, Chad Fredman. Jenny Heist - 4/5/16 #EMP - 5/5/16 #Alturist - 7/5/16 #A thing or two - 9/5/16 #Wave after wave - 9/5/16 #Factory reset - 9/5/16 #Humane Investigation - 16/5/16 #What is it Ron? - 22/5/16 #Tom for John - 22/5/16 #Saving Franklin Part 1 - 22/5/16 #Saving Franklin Part 2 - 24/5/16 #Set up - 24/5/16 #Riot Contribution - 29/5/16 #Investigation - 30/5/16 #Cameo Cut Short - 31/5/16 #Cop Uniforms - 1/6/16 #Dave and the Cage - 2/6/16 #No Government Plans - 3/6/16 Season 2 # Fair exchange - 1/7/16 (21:00-22:00) # Submerged - 1/7/16 (22:30-23:00) # SAARC pursue - 4/7/16 (23:12-23:40) # Anti-Military plan part 1 - 15/7/16 (00:00-01:26) # Escape the clutches - 15/7/16 (02:00-02:40) # Anti-Military plan part 2 - 17/7/16 (03:00-03:30) # Steve's downfall part 1 - 17/7/16 (04:00-04:45) # Steve's downfall part 2 - 19/7/16 (05:15-05:45) # Fredman's end - 20/7/16 - (05:15-05:45) # Weapon remover - 21/7/16 (06:00-06:37) # End of the Line (Michael)/End of the Line (Terry) - 22/7/16 (07:45-08:15) # Agency Wars (Trevor)/Agency Wars (Franklin) - 22/7/16 (08:30-09:00) Plot A few months after the events of the Inspector Ark, Franklin Clinton is arrested, and when he is taken to Bolingbrooke penitentary, the prisoners undergo a riot, resulting in several prisoners breaking free, including Franklin and a befriended inmate named John. The duo retreat to Trevor's trailer, a friend, and keep a police truck they escaped in. John aids the FIB agents Michael De Santa and Dave Norton in capturing Franklin and bringing him to a morgue. Franklin awakens in the morgue, and fights his way out, proving to De Santa and Norton that he is good enough for them. The two agents force Franklin to confront them in Los Santos, where Michael announces he is impressed with Franklin and is going to use him for his dirty work. When Franklin and Dave drive towards the airport, Dave reveals John is working for them, and says the prison riot's occurence was lucky as it would be a shame to lose him. To recover some of the FIB's files off the IAA, Dave pilots a chopper above the IAA HQ, as Franklin rapells into the bulding, recovers the intel and retreats through a parachute. As a reward, Dave allows Franklin to keep the Ocelot F620, furthermore promising a house in Vinewood hills should Franklin continue to work for them. As Franklin continues to complete favours for the FIB, Trevor asks of Franklin to clear out members of the Lost MC down at their camp, resulting in meeting wealthy yacht owner Terry, friends with Trevor. Terry offers Franklin a job oppurtunity as his personal bodyguard onboard the yacht. Although he initially turns it down, he then takes it upon himself to accept the offer. Terry's wife, Jenny, presents to Franklin another job, involving the theft of five super cars which woould be sold in china. The first of the five is an Adder from Chad Fredman. Although the heist is successful, Fredman is spared in the process under request from Jenny herself. Franklin uses a cargobob chopper to convey the car back to the yacht, where Jenny informs the former that he will recieve payment on completion of all five heists. Meanwhile, De Santa and Norton encounter another problem, this time from other members of the FIB, who have allegedly collected evidence against the two. The duo instruct Franklin that he will need to breach the FIB HQ and wipe the server clean, but not before sending him to acquire a small, but powerful EMP from the Merryweather docks. Upon completion, Franklin returns to Trevor's trailer to execute a request from Ron, involving the eradication of the alturist camp, which Franklin successfully accomplishes. As a result of the robbery against Chad Fredman, he tries several times to have Franklin killed by hitmen but to no avail. Franklin raids the FIB HQ, whilst Dave Norton triggers the EMP inside the skyscraper, buying Franklin time to erase files off the server computer, powered using a portable battery. To reward Franklin, Michael allows him to finally acquire and live in the house he was promised in Vinewood Hills. Days later, De Santa and Norton breach into Franklin's new home unattended, whilst he was absent, in order to sabotage his bong with a special weed, causing him to pass out on use. Sometime afterwards, Franklin uses the bong and passes out, as the two FIB agents then retrieve the former's body. Franklin reawakens inside Humane Labs, where several members of a certain FIB Division make an effort to eliminate him. Nonetheless, Franklin escapes the lab through a cooling tunnel, but ultimately, witnesses himself become outnumbered by the division and is arrested. Afterwards, the player assumes control of Trevor, who is back at his trailer. He is informed by Michael of Franklin's disappearance, and denies any involvement. Then Jenny offers Trevor the second car job, whilst Ron asks for help with the alturists. When he eliminates one final group of alturists, John contacts Trevor, asking for assistance in killing his rival Tom. Trevor assassinates Tom for John, but then is informed of a revelation by Ron: Michael, Dave and John are all part of a secret FIB division known as Division X. De Santa and Norton intentionally sabotaged Franklin's bong so they could deliver him to Humane Labs as he was unconscious. Initially, Michael intended to kill Franklin due to having no more uses for him, only for the superiors in Division X to order him to be transfered alive. Following Franklin's recapture when he broke out of Humane labs, he was loaded onto a train. Trevor acquires knowledge on the trains location when he interrogates John, but suddenly, John retaliates, resulting in his murder. Trevor embarks on a fast paced journey to Sandy Shores from South Los Santos, whilst being pursued by members of Division X. During the chase, Norton and De Santa tease Trevor via phone calls, much to his annoyance. When he boards the ongoing train, Trevor is assaulted by tough soliders and is tossed off the train,stumbling down a small hill before losing consciousness for hours. Ron learns of Franklin's whereabouts in a torture chamber in South Los Santos, prompting Trevor and himself to travel there via a buzzard attack chopper. Division X discover the chopper and send out a false police report, stating that 'the chopper's pilot is attacking civilians'. Though the cops successfully destroy the chopper's engine, their efforts to bring down the pair prove to be in vain when Trevor and Ron successfully break Franklin out of the chamber and return home. Sometime later, a sudden tectonic plate movement is discovered, alerting the FIB. The FIB plan to drop a special weapon into the sea to counter the effects of a possible tsunami, however, this announcement was met with a large backlash from protestors who believe the weapon will only make matters worse. The strong opinions on both sides of the argument soon began mass riots in all streets in San Andreas, between protestors and those siding with the FIB's plan. Dave Norton requests Franklin's presence in El Burro Heights, where Dave declares Division X will no longer hunt him down. Unbeknownst to Dave, Franklin plotted to kill him at this point, but Dave reveals the trickery, and shouts towards members of Division X hiding around the area to seise Franklin, before sprinting away. Franklin and Trevor, whom escape the grasp of the division, become caught up in the riots on a bridge, and decide to split up. Clueless, Franklin becomes informed of the situation by Jenny. Days after the outbreak of riots, Ron devises a 'master plan' to stop the governement's weapon being deployed into the ocean. Jenny dispatches Trevor and Franklin to retrieve Chad Fredman's heavily modified car in the midst of the riots, which has been stolen. When the duo gain possession of the car, they deliver it to Terry's new yacht, discovering the car can float above water via a jet system in the process, much to their surprise. Ron then demonstrates his plan to Franklin and Trevor, showing them through a slide show that the weapon will not settle the tectonic plate, but will alternatively sever the effects, prompting them to turn against the FIB's plan. Using an FIB suit and an FIB ID card belonging to agent 'Jerry', Trevor is able to gain access to the FIB building, decieving everybody he comes into contact with into believing he is Jerry. Once on Floor 49, he meets with Spike, one of Jerry's friends, and they proceed toward a meeting hosted by Steve Haines. Haines uses a slide show to show to demonstrate a positive effect of using the weapon in reference to Ron. As the leader of the operation, he commits to never backing out, despite the negative backlash. Before the meeting ends, he hires Trevor (Jerry) to escort the cargobob during the operation on Friday, and when Trevor leaves the building with Spike, he takes him to a quarry and kills him to destroy evidence, reporting to Haines that he was killed in the riots. Finally, Trevor emails a audio recording of the meeting to Ron. Terry catches onto Ron's plan, and as a supporter of the weapon, determines to prevent Ron's plan by keeping Franklin a prisoner aboard on his yacht. To execute his intention, he appoints Jenny to meet Franklin out in Sandy Shores. Jenny calls Franklin and asks him to meet him in parking lot in Sandy Shores. As a brief meeting ensues, Jenny attempts to assure Franklin to come with her as she holds him at gunpoint. Unbeknownst to the pair, members of Division X, alongside Chad Fredman's people, enter the area, as one swiftly snipes Jenny in the head, killing her instantly. Franklin flees the area, but finds himself pursued by the two parties, as well as pursuing cops, but nonetheless is able to escape, but Terry, aware of the death of his wife, blames it all on Franklin, swearing to stop at nothing to have him killed. Haines instructs Trevor to wear his cop uniform at the op on friday, and to bring along a friend in the police department. Trevor, with the help of Franklin, tail a police car down towards a road filled with rioters and kill the cops before taking their uniforms. In order to further advance the plan, Ron states he will need Dave Norton to be captured and brought to the meth lab, but doesn't explain why. Franklin is assigned to kidnap Dave, and seeks assistance from his friend Lamar. Lamar can either survive or die in the process of the kidnap, neither affecting the story overall. With Norton unconscious, Franklin loads him into the car trunk and delivers him to trevor's methlab. The following day, Franklin and Trevor use a cop car to access a restricted area, filled with FIB agents and Steve Haines,whom wishes luck on the two. As they board the buzzard, they go over the plan to activate an EMP, deactivating the device allowing them to retrieve it from the ocean and return it to Mckenzie airfield. Out at sea, the cargobob carrying the weapon requests permission to begin the operation, which is granted, thus beginning a ten second countdown. Before it reaches zero, Franklin activates the EMP, sinking the cargobob and the weapon, but also knocking Franklin unconscious in the process. Trevor uses his buzzard to get the temporarily-deactivated weapon from the ocean, whilst he is heavily pursued by police, aware he is a narc. The chase is led over to the alamo sea, where the buzzard's engine is destroyed and sinks, knocking the weapon off the chopper as it spreads out through the sea. To protect Franklin, Trevor equips him with a rebreather and then hides in the ocean to loose the cops. A week later, Ron reveals the government salvaged the weapon from the alamo sea before successfully repeating the operation, ultimately, disrupting the tectonic plate, leading to most of the state to become engulfed in a large-waved tsunami, killing hundreds. As citizens suffer, Haines calls Trevor, telling him he is angered at his true identity, also announcing they have Franklin held hostage. The dangerous tsunami has destroyed the main power supply, causing a blackout across all areas in San Andreas. According to the mayor, people rely on other power supplies, like battery packs. Franklin soons regains consciousness, finding himself hostage in an unknown location. As he screams for help, he is gassed out by an ambigious figure with a disguised voice. Commanded to rescue stray animals from the tsunami and deliver them to the vantage point, the roof of the maze bank building, the SAARC (San Andreas Animal rescue centre), convey a rottwiller to the point. SAARC are revealed to be very abusive to the animals during delivery, influencing the rottwiller to attempt escape. He sprints across the platform, slipping under the legs of a guard before leaping off the building and plummenting into the deep waves of the natural disaster. Simultaneously, Ron and Trevor and performing a fair exchange with Division X out at Mckenzie airfield. Ron hands over Dave Norton whilst the opposition trade in Franklin. A shootout beginds under Norton's command as he is escorted out of the area. The rottwiller arrives in the area and engages against the police to assist Franklin and Trevor. When the trio escape, franklin adopts the dog under the name chop and takes him home. Meanwhile, the two SAARC friends swear revenge on chop for being bitten prior. Curious to witness the effects of the tsunami, Ron employs Trevor to use a submarine to venture into the engulfed city. Whilst recording live, the duo witness the destruction of several cars and deaths, much to their disgust. Trevor escapes into a safe zone in the city, as Ron announces he will upload the footage to the internet. In the midst of a thunder storm, Chop retreats from his kennel and enters the house in an attempt to find Franklin, but encounters the two SAARC members outside, who use gas to knock out Franklin when he attempts to defend Chop, enabling the rottwiller to flee. Over the course of the next 20 minutes, Chop hides in bushes across Vinewood Hills in order to shield himself from his pursuers, which is successfully carried out before he returns to Franklin's house. Here, the player is presented with two options, to either return to his kennel through the back, or to enter the house through the front door. Should the player choose to burst through the door, the two SAARC friends will sieze the dog and gas him out, capturing him in the process before loading him into the truck. Alternatively, returning to the kennel will keep Chop safe, and the two SAARC friends leave Franklin's house having quit the search in anger. To get rid of Steve, Ron explains that his personal files residing in the tsunami-engulfed military base must be destroyed. Before the operation can be executed, Ron implores Trevor to collect a dinghy from his enemy Oneil in Paleto Bay, and to salvage dive gear from the docks. The setup takes Trevor until 3:30am, having taken breaks in between and general lack of interest. Franklin, now held captive by merryweather in a factory down in East Los Santos thanks to the SAARC friends, attempts to escape. If chop was captured, Franklin frees him in the process. The escape plan soon leads to a mass shooting, drawing the attention of the police as Franklin (and Chop) escape the site. Wanting to reach Trevor, but without means of contacting him as his phone was stolen, and no form of transport, Franklin boards a train in hopes of being taken to Sandy Shores. Trevor initiates the plan to destroy Haine's personal files. Via the dinghy, he traverses across the unnatural waves towards the military base. Despite being in the waves of a tsunami, the remaining military begin to attack Trevor, as he swims up through the control tower. Following the destruction of the files, trevor is pursued heavily by the cops, leading on a chase that ends at the peak of mount chiliad. To escape, Trevor races down the mountain on a motor cycle and onto the highway, thus completing the first half of the overall operation. Taken over 2 hours, the train housing Franklin finally arrives in Sandy Shores. As Franklin exits, he begins his search to find Trevor in the midst of a thunder storm. As he reunites with Trevor, he declares an end to Steve Haines, and pursues him down towards the studio in Vinewood, where Haines is killed. Meanwhile, Franklin travels to Chad Fredman's house to successfuly execute him. Now with two foes down, three steps remain in the plan: remove the tsunami weapon, kill Michael and kill Terry. Franklin and Trevor tour towards the tsunami weapon in a cargobob, but find the ocean drained, and decide to land and retrieve the weapon themselves. Upon encountering FIB Agents, the two put them all down before approaching the weapon, which emits a large circular force thrushing them backwards. Trevor shoots it with a shotgun, temporarily disabling it before hooking it up to the chopper. Back at the trailer, Ron promises to destroy the weapon, while the two should devise a plan to kill Michael and Terry, as he states the tsunami should end soon. Out at Franklin's home, Franklin and Trevor finish constructing their plan to bring down their enemies, but are left with the choice of who to hunt first. Should Franklin choose to go after Michael first, the two travel to his new apartment in Eclipse Towers, having moved out to avoid Franklin. Following a huge raid in the garage, Franklin uses an elevator to reach Michael, while Trevor decides to leave the vacinity to draw away reinforcements. Trevor waits outside but encounters Terry, who kills Trevor as an act of revenge to Franklin. Inside his apartment, Michael is killed by Franklin, who then exits and is distraught to find Trevor's dead body, but learns Terry's yacht is heading north from a note in his dead friend's pocket. Aware of Trevor's demise, Franklin travels to Terry's yacht in a fit of rage, slaying all to come into contact with him. When he finally crosses paths with Terry, he immobilizes him before saying his final words. Franklin deeply apologizes for Jenny's death, but insists that he shouldn't have reacted the way he did. With the final words uttered, Terry tries to retaliate, only for Franklin to kill him. Alternatively, Franklin and Trevor head north towards Terry's yacht. Wanting to kill his old friend alone, Trevor leaps for Terry's chopper as he takes off. The chopper crashes at the top of mount chiliad, however the two foes remain alive. Regaining consciousness, Trevor picks up a shotgun and kills Terry. Meanwhile, as Franklin goes to exit the yacht, various Division X soldiers board the boat as one executes Franklin under command of Michael, who was under command of the unknown Division X leader. Aware of Franklin's demise, Trevor travels to Michael's apartment in a fit of rage, slaying all in his path. He kills Michael in the same manner as Franklin would've earlier, and says his final words. Trevor sees Michael as a strange man, fueled by the thirst of others , and won't ever understand his motives. With his final words spoken, Trevor watches as Michael bleeds out, stuggling to cope with the pain, before meeting his demise. Either way, the story then ends at 09:00AM. The tsunami comes to an end, but leaves the city in great ruins. In another radio transmission from the mayor, he says the power cannot be fixed until years to come, as a result of costing billions worth of damage. Finally, he announces that the struggle will continue, and urges remaining survivors to stay strong. The player can no longer play as the protagonist they have lost, whom will be gone forever, and are left with just the one. Multiplayer Agency Wars Multiplayer is significantly different to Auto theft Multiplayer. The player can choose to enter servers on Season One, Season Two or The Struggle Continues, having to have purchased the right season to enter it. Season One servers include the normal map and features, the Season Two map has the tsunami while The Struggle Continues servers will include the features of completing Season Two. There are no servers with the riots, which can only be seen when on missions. The player can free roam on any server as Franklin or Trevor, meaning there can be multiple of both. On Season One and Two servers, every mission has a marker on the map, example, Mission 36 can be accessed in a certain area. If players in the server are on a mission that has currently not been started by the selected host, it will flash, while a strange sound is heard, getting louder as you get closer. Missions can be done in any order, and can have 10 players maximum. On a mission, players can choose to play as Franklin or Trevor, depending on the mission. Example, playing the mission EMP would require all players to choose Franklin, as Trevor isn't present, playing the mission Submerged would require all to pick Trevor, but others like End of the Line or Fair Exchange would allow players to choose either. The mission SAARC pursue won't be available, and in the mission, Escape the Clutches, Franklin won't have to rescue Chop. The multiple characters would allow the bosses in the final missions to be easier. A player dieing doesn't result in mission failure, as they just respawn. However, all the players being dead simaltaneously will cause failure. In the mission End of the Line, players playing as the doomed protagonist will have to spectate the other players after the cutscened death. This means there is a maximum of five Franklins and five Trevors. In the chop sequences in Fair Exchange, every player will take on his role, resulting in a maximum of ten chops. When a player completes five missions in a row, they are required to partake in a deathmatch or race, in order to keep playing missions. When the player completes 10 missions, they must partake in two deathmatches or races before they can continue missions. When the player completes 15 missions, they must complete three deathmatches or races to continue playing missions. 20 missions completed means four deathmatches or races. 25 missions means five deathmatches or races. 30 missions means six deathmatches or races, and 35 missions means seven deathmatches or races. 5 missions = 1 activity in a row 10 missions = 2 activities in a row 15 missions = 3 activities in a row 20 missions = 4 activities in a row 25 missions = 5 activities in a row 30 missions = 6 activities in a row 35 missions = 7 activities in a row The player can check their checklist to see their completed missions, and to see how many races or deathmatches they must do in a row to keep playing missions. To keep progressing, the player must have atleast completed each mission with a minimum or four players, otherwise it doesn't count towards progressing towards the next rank, and is highlighted red. If a player attempts to join a mission without having completed the right amount of deathmatches or races, they will be kicked. The player isn't required to come first, but are to just simply partake and stay until the end. When all 37 missions are done, with atleast 4 players, they will progress to the next rank, and recieve daily challenges and contracts, as well as new unlocks. When progressed to the next rank, the player will be able to learn of storyline secrets unexplained in the campaign, like the Division X Leader, what happened to Dave Norton and more. BCGGames will try to add new features to keep the multiplayer strong, and will ban cheaters. If the player only owns one season, they can't rank up, as they only have access to 70.3% of the missions (if they have season one) or 29.7% if they have season two. To get the full experience, players will need to own both seasons, costing £16.98. Alternatively, the player can buy the season pass, including both seasons for £11.89, saving £5.09, which is 30% off.